A Dying Romance
by Angelas
Summary: Itachi never told Naruto that his cute little brother was off limits. NARUsasu
1. Tease

**Hi guys! I'm back. :D This is just a short piece that I promised my friend that I would write for her. We're both SUPER obsessed NARUsasu fanwomen, so this story will be just that.**

**Warnings: Story will contain graphic pr0n with a minor in the near future. c: -cackles at ff laws-**

**Ages are as listed:**

**Naruto: 20**

**Kiba: 21**

**Gaara: 17**

**Sasuke: 13**

**Itachi: 26 (_Disclaimer_.)**

**oOo**

It was a Monday morning. Itachi was tired, stressed, and quietly annoyed.

But the lascivious blond insisted.

"And then what would you do..?"

"My hands would slip deep down into your jeans, my tongue would tease the shell of your ear.."

A breathy, erotic groan was heard through the opposite line, but was hardly acknowledged by the emphatic Uchiha. A pair of cream, manicured hands rummaged frantically through thick piles of business papers, consisting mostly of uncompleted contracts that were meant to be completed last night.

But thanks to a certain someone...

Itachi was already twenty minutes late to his meeting. Naruto always seemed to call during the worst hour for the worst reasons. To be quite honest, Itachi had already run out of things to say during their phone-sex escapades. Every scenario he'd ever thought of he'd already recited a million times over to his needy, over-libidinous boyfriend.

Though Naruto was gorgeous and an extremely passionate lover, (both in bed and in general, but mostly in bed), Itachi was more of the 'once-in-a-while' guy, an unfortunate imbalance to Naruto's 'every-fucking-day-ten-times-a-day' requisite.

"Fuck.. I'm so hard.. Then what?"

"Then.. your.. Shit, Naruto, I've gotta go. I'm half an hour late. I'll call you when the meeting is over."

Blue eyes snapped open, facing the dreadful reality of an empty room and its chipped-painted walls. When _didn't_ Itachi have to go to a goddamn meeting? Naruto exhaled a heavy breath, releasing the grip he previously had on his leaking dick.

"Whatever."

Naruto then took the last word by quickly cutting the call. He looked down towards his deflating erection, a slant of his brows denoting utter frustration. He hated when his boyfriend of almost two years just up and left to random countries across the globe, leaving an unforgivable gap consisting of thousands of miles between them.

Thwarted, Naruto stood from his bed, begrudgingly zipping up his jeans and slipping on some random orange t-shirt he found beneath his bed. He hadn't seen Itachi for almost two months now. Worse, he hadn't fucked or ventilated his over-sexed desire for fornication_ at all_.

He felt like he would explode.

Though Itachi reassured him several times that nothing had changed between them in regards to feelings, Naruto secretly differed. He was the kind of guy that needed a _physical_relationship. Not a _phone_ one. Sometimes he felt like he could simply do without the Uchiha. Like he would be fine, and he would hardly miss all of the sappy, long-distance crap.

Better yet, he would be able to get and score whoever, and _whatever_, he wanted. Like back in the day.

The mere thought excited him. Those two years were beginning to feel like decades. Centuries. Naruto spited going steady with someone. Sure, Itachi was a heartthrob, impossibly handsome, and an animal in bed, but Naruto just felt like.. There was hardly anything left to discover. Like he already knew Itachi from the bottom to the top. Inside and out. Literally.

It just wasn't as exciting anymore.

It had been difficult enough keeping his eyes off of random men and women he'd see whenever he and Itachi went out for dinner or an outing.

So many people just seemed so unbearably delicious to him. Figures that promised a good time. Asses that promised impossible friction. Lips that promised a good sucking.

Naruto grinned at his thoughts.

The thought of just doing whatever the hell he wanted like he had nearly all his life was simply exhilarating. If Itachi insisted in being too busy to ease his needs, Naruto would be too busy to even have any. Simple.

He smirked, showcasing an intense array of white teeth in front of his full-length mirror. He looked good in his bright blue drainpipe jeans and band-t. The piercing on his tongue looked good, too. Just when Naruto was about to admire all of his other oddly-placed array of piercings, a loud brunet slammed the door to his room wide open.

"So are we going, or what? It's fucking boring, man. I need a drink!"

Naruto spun around on his heels to face one of his roommates, a little disappointed that he didn't get the chance to admire the piercing on the underside of his-

"Yeah, are we?" Another head appeared in the doorway adorned quite scandalously with a thick, messy batch of fiery locks.

Naruto always thought Gaara was smoking hot, and totally his type with those Goth-like rims blacking out his sockets, crazy-colored eyes, and intense paleness. Naruto loved the pale ones. Those always looked the best underneath him. Though, sadly, for one reason or the other, Naruto never really got the chance to place his dick in that fine piece of ass. Though he did place it in that small little mouth once or twice.

"Sure, let's go! I'll drive."

The car ride to the mall was what it was every time Naruto went out with his two best friends. Kiba, blabbering away about dogs and girls, and Gaara just sitting there, a blank, delicious expression on that innocent-looking face.

"Man, this city sucks. We've gotta get out of here ASAP," the blond of the three groaned, taking the opportunity of Kiba catching a breath to finally say something. Stopping at a red light, Naruto reached into his pockets and neatly placed a hit between his lips. Kiba kindly volunteered to light it for him.

Gaara immediately lowered the window.

Every guy and girl Naruto saw walking down the street he'd already seen a thousand times before. There was just no one left to fuck, or properly seduce, in that entire moronic city. The whole_ world_ knew that he was dating an Uchiha. _Itachi_ Uchiha, nonetheless. Nobody ever dared accept his sexual advances because of it. Naruto frowned, resenting his boyfriend.

"Why leave?" Gaara dryly let out, his arms crossed cutely against him like they always were. Naruto thought that was fucking adorable, and a clear invitation to shove his prick deep inside the much shorter redhead. He mentally noted that maybe he could sneak into Gaara's room later that night and steal his very obvious virginity.

Feeling those piercing, oceanic eyes staring you down was incredibly daunting. Gaara shifted uncomfortably in his seat. This time, thankfully, the redhead succeeded in controlling the blood that threatened to pool on his cheeks every time Naruto looked at him the way he currently was.

So shameless. So hungry.

"Cuz he ain't getting any, that's why," Kiba smirked, snorting a laugh through his nose. Naruto shot him a quick glare before he turned back towards the road.

"Look who's talking, Mr. eHarmony," Naruto mocked, taking a U-turn.

"I did it as a joke, dumbass!"

Upon arriving at the mall, all three boys made their way out of the car, (which was actually Kankuro's car that Gaara managed to take permanent possession of some way or the other), and made their way through the loaded parking lot. There sure was a shit ton of people for a Monday morning.

"Well at least _this_ is promising," Naruto mumbled to himself, resting his hands behind his head as he casually walked through a horde of gawking girls. "The more the merrier."

Setting foot inside the expansive shopping center, Naruto quickly scanned the area. There was one cute girl, and two semi-fuckable guys inside one of the trendy cafes that college students often went to before class. Naruto's blue eyes suddenly glistened with mischief, turning to his friends.

"You see that chick right there? I bet I can get her number in the extent of _one_ fucking minute."

"I'd like to see you try, idiot." Kiba crossed his arms in doubt. Something deep inside his brain, however, told him that since it was Naruto, that mission could be entirely possible. "Five dollars that you won't. I'll time you."

"Fine." A lavish smirk and Naruto straightened up his shoulders, displaying his entire six feet of manliness as proudly as he could. He had already made eye contact with the girl. The rest was cake.

"Why do you go along with his pointless games?" came a quiet voice, green, chromatic eyes watching the blond's comical moves as he entered the cafe.

"Dude, I don't even know anymore," Kiba muttered, taking glances between Naruto and his watch.

"Hn."

The girl was a little above average height, Naruto could tell. She wore trendy hipster glasses and short shorts that he could already tell hugged her ass very well if she were to stand up. He took note of her long legs and black combat boots which had been enough for Naruto to decide that this chick was a total A.

"Hey there, I'm Naruto Uzumaki," he smiled, offering his hand to the already blushing girl. A small, feminine hand then reached for his own, but not before she adjusted her glasses quite adorably. And nervously.

Naruto's dick twitched beneath his jeans.

"I'm Karin.." she choked, clearing her throat immediately after. "I've seen you around the college, I just-"

Naruto had a time limit. No time for foreplay. He flashed his best panty-dropping smile and immediately proceeded to take out his cellphone.

"Yeah, I know, but hey- I've gotta run to class, can I have your number?"

The girl jerked back a little, adjusting her glasses the same way she did moments before. A thick veil of pink encased her cheeks, feeding Naruto another one of those delicious,_nervous_ smiles. Naruto loved it when he knew he was **in control**. When he knew he could realize or kill a person's fantasy or need.

Something he simply never had the opportunity to do with Itachi.

"U-um, sure, of course!"

And the seven digits were then his. In the span of about 35 seconds. Damn.

He was good at this shit.

Giving her a final smile and turning to leave, the girl quickly stuttered a few words towards Naruto's back.

"Will you, or will I-"

"I'll text you."

A triumphant grin graced whiskered features the moment he stepped out of the cafe. He missed doing that. Seducing. Having fun. Doing what he wanted.

Naruto had to admit that out of all three of his friends, he, alone, was definitely the most charming. The most smooth. And, of course, the most sexy.

Gaara stared blankly.

"Done now?"

"Ha, yeah. Pretty smooth, eh, Kiba?"

"Whatever, you're still an idiot."

They roamed the bottom floor of the mall for a while until Gaara finally announced that he was fucking bored and proceeded towards GameStop.

"Call me when you're all ready to leave."

Naruto gave Gaara a suggestive wink as the redhead turned to leave, and he could have sworn he saw the little guy _blushing_. Naruto was certain that Gaara would look perfect in a skirt. Squirming underneath him, panting, sucking his pierced cock with the stupid little teddy bear the redhead secretly slept with hugged tightly against his naked chest.

Damn, that would be flaming hot.

"You've gotta stop messing with him, dude," Kiba said, making sure no one but Naruto heard. "I think you know that he kind of, sort of, you know, has a _thing_ for you."

"I know," Naruto smiled, making his way towards the escalator, "Wanna grab a bite?"

"You know what I mean, man. Quit fuckin' around. You're with the Uchiha, what more could you want? Quit fuckin' with everyone."

Naruto stopped in his tracks momentarily, turning towards his friend of twelve years. He loved the guy and everything, but sometimes he seriously just needed to shut the fuck up and keep his nose out of what wasn't his business.

Bright, dazzling, blue eyes gave a trademarked glisten, a diversion that Naruto often used. He knew that his eyes were mesmerizing, and he was not afraid to use them. Were it to seduce, or to insult.

"You're just ass-itched that I've never fucked you, Kiba."

And with that, Naruto gave the gaping brunet a large, toothy grin, making his departure towards the moving escalators.

He had a certain someone in mind that he was particularly interested in seeing again.

**oOo**

**This is a little different than most things I've written (in terms of style), I know. But it's a gift AND a stress reliever, so I hope you guys enjoyed the end product. xD At least the first part.**

**I promise that the entire story will be uploaded within the week. All chapters are finished, I just have to revise them.**

**Leave me a wonderful comment? :D Until soon. xx**


	2. Whisper

**OMG I'M SO SORRY, Y'GUYS! D: I had all the chapters done, (most of them, anyway) but my computer got corrupted a while back and I lost a bunch of files.. Including everything I had done for this story. ): I was gonna drop it.. But I decided against it and kept it around.**

**Alas, I shall continue it anew. :D**

**Warnings: Sexual mischief with an under-aged Sasuke. Don't like it? Please don't read. I will not change the ages to accommodate anyone. Thank you. C:**

**oOo**

It was always so boring upstairs, waiting for a ride that never came when Itachi wasn't there.

Sasuke stared blankly at his PSP, the redundant cacophony of the game he'd beat thirty times over filling the vicinity of the deserted room.

Not a soul had complied to be the first customer that day.

Sasuke sighed heavily, his fingers tapping softly somewhere on the counter he was ordered to cover while Suigetsu took his lunch break. Sasuke didn't even work there, merely forced to stop by every single day to wait for the ride Kisame always failed to deliver on time after school.

Coal eyes narrowed, a perpetual frown marring the contours of a lightly-tinted face.

It'd been maybe a fifth of an hour of just standing there, but the minutes bled over Sasuke like a continual second that felt as though it would never end.

People crowded the mall, Sasuke could see, the clamor of shoes and voices resounding from the outside and into the outlet. He brought his palm to rest under his chin, wondering what it would be like to have just a _little_ more freedom. More than what his brother gave him, anyway.

Sasuke was sure that if Itachi had his way, he'd be sealed inside a box for the remainder of his days.

"Havin' fun, kid?" came a familiar, snarky voice from somewhere in the back.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, looking down towards the obnoxious PSP that rested innocently next to the register. "When can I go home? I'm bored."

"You already know, kid," the other said, stepping out of the backroom, "When Kisame gets here."

"He'll never get here."

"Then I guess you'll never leave."

"Why don't you drive me home?" Sasuke tried again, turning to face a pair of purple, shark-like eyes that seemed to almost give a light of their own. "It's just a few minutes away."

Suigetsu let out a chuckle, ruffling a patch of the other's hair. Sasuke immediately flinched away, shooting a glare that loosely mimicked his older brother's. He hated when people treated him like a kid. He was thirteen for _heaven's _sake. He was more than capable of being independent.

"I need the hours, little guy. Unlike you, I'm not spoiled shitless by my 'niki'."

"I don't call him that," Sasuke defended, a sheet of pink flaring on his cheeks. "I'm walking home."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"Why, you little-"

"Whoa! It smells in here!"

A pair of purple eyes shot towards the general direction of the annoyingly familiar voice, a tall figure with spiky, yellow locks standing in the middle of the previously abandoned store. Suigetsu's brows furrowed, his arms crossing against his chest in a notion of irritation. That blond bimbo had recently picked up the habit of walking around these parts as if he owned the damned place.

"Maybe 'cuz _you_ walked in here," Suigetsu mumbled, his eyes tracing as Naruto began to approach in that conceited little walk he had grown to master somewhere throughout his spoiled life.

Sasuke's cheeks immediately brightened the more the other approached, having almost broken his neck whilst trying to turn away as much as humanely possible. Naruto chuckled when he noticed this, a yellow brow risen high to compliment the suave smirk on his face.

That kid always looked so delicious.

"Hey little guy, how's it going?" Naruto teased, reaching to pinch an overheated cheek. "Miss me?"

Sasuke immediately winced away, his dark eyes nervous towards the ground. The mesmerizing ocean of Naruto's impossibly blue eyes were too much for him. Sasuke could literally feel his heart pounding out of his chest, his stomach tingling in all sorts of different ways.

Noticing the other's delicious abashment, Naruto flashed a brief, seductive smile, his finger giving a playful tap on Sasuke's chin. "Why so shy, little guy? Cat caught your tongue?"

Suigetsu took the moment to roll his eyes, his elbow resting lazily on the register's counter. That Uchiha kid turned into a completely different person whenever Naruto happened to pop up out of nowhere.

"If you aren't gonna buy anything just do us the favor and leave. Itachi ain't here, I think we all know that."

Naruto shifted his panty-dropping gaze towards the older of the three, an arrogant curve of his lips driving Suigetsu into incurable choler.

"I know that. Didn't come here to see him, anyway. Just thought I'd drop by to give my two best buds a little visit," Naruto smiled, casually running a hand through one of the clothing racks. "When's Itachi gonna close down this shitty line, anyway? Everyone's broke right now. No one buys brands these days."

"Or maybe it's just you. With your broke ass."

"Excuse me?" Naruto squinted almost comically, his head tilting to the side.

Sasuke watched timidly from somewhere behind the counter, having practically been hiding behind Suigetsu the entire time. His coal gaze traced Naruto's attractive complexion, the butterflies in his stomach violently pecking at his insides to give way.

Ever since the first time he'd met Naruto, Sasuke could do nothing but shy away. His skin would flare, his legs would weaken. His bones felt as though they'd melt whenever Naruto stood too close to him. The day Itachi had first started dating the guy was the day that Sasuke's lifelong jealousy towards his older brother had skyrocketed through the roof.

He'd see them together almost without falter. Naruto would come over nearly every day, blabbering on in all the possible clamor about last night's football game, basketball playoffs, and other sports-related absurdities for hours on end. Sasuke knew his brother was anything but sports-interested, which caused him to further question Itachi's need to devote himself to their highly incompatible relationship.

Sasuke watched Suigetsu's and Naruto's childish argument quietly in the forgotten background, his ebony eyes yearning in all their secrecy.

He was absolutely certain Naruto must have felt _something_ for him. Anything, even if it were but a speck. The constant, secretive smiles, the occasional wink, the prolonged stare that occurred now and then when Itachi wasn't in the room..

Sasuke's cheeks began to warm again, his hands nervous at their sides.

The unattainable, the perfect Adonis of what was Naruto. Sasuke seethed in his hidden cesspool of envy, wishing he had longer hair, the red eyes, and cream complexion of his older brother. Maybe then Naruto would take more notice of him, take him more seriously.

He'd hear them at night. On school days, too. He'd hear his brother's grunting, Naruto's dirty talk. Their husky whispers and erotic commands. The rapid pulsing of the bed, the sound of thumping walls. Sasuke heard it all, and each noise would fuel his anger to impossible volumes, fuel his longing.

"Anyway, I was thinking about taking the little guy out for a snack," Naruto smiled, his arms resting casually against the counter. Suigetsu's eyes narrowed, a questioning look on his face. "He looks bored back there, I'll even drive'im home for ya."

Sasuke's eyes widened slowly at the conversation between the older men, the fact that Naruto had just offered to actually take him out to eat slowly sinking in. His stomach felt as though it would burst, his skin hot and heavy. Something deep within him desperately hoped for Suigetsu to say yes, to be able to finally spend time with the yellow-headed Apollonian.

Alone. Together, without Itachi's knowing.

A coal gaze shifted shyly towards Suigetsu, a blanket of neutrality marking his wax-like features.

"Not my problem," Suigetsu mumbled, waving his hand in the air in blatant indifference as he took out a pair of earphones. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat, a strong itch at his lips tempting him to smile like some sort of Catholic schoolgirl. "Do what you want with him."

Naruto gave out a toothy smirk, his gleaming, cobalt gaze falling towards Sasuke's general direction.

The little guy always looked good enough to eat. His willowy, teenaged figure, those thin arms that lacked any chance at resisting him, those glossy, raven locks which lied gelled to the root.. A plump ass that promised a good fucking.

Yum.

A yellow brow rose, insidious mischief scintillating in Naruto's beryl-blue eyes as Sasuke's normally pallid features brightened ever so slowly into an obvious veil of red. He could literally _feel _Sasuke cowering into himself, overwhelmed by the predominant sexiness Naruto knew he undoubtedly possessed.

"How does some Chinese sound?" Naruto grinned, paying no mind to Suigetsu's retreat towards the backroom with his earphones plugged in, leaving a very vulnerable Uchiha standing rather defenselessly by the register. "My treat."

"Y-yeah.. Sure. There's nothing else to do, anyway," Sasuke managed, feeling incredibly awkward as he stood there in all dumbness.

Naruto smiled again, motioning with his hand for the other to follow along. Sasuke wasted no time in complying, having almost tripped over his own two feet as he struggled to keep up with his older brother's boyfriend.

Nearly ten inches separated their height. Naruto secretly marveled at this, shamelessly picturing what a good pounding Sasuke could potentially be.

Itachi had never _verbally_ prohibited it, after all. There wasn't an ass in the world Naruto couldn't righteously claim for himself.

None at all.

**oOo**

Naruto studied Sasuke carefully_,_ a permanent grin on his face as they took their seat somewhere in the mall's food court

He liked the tight pants the kid had been sporting, hugging at those legs Naruto knew Sasuke attempted to keep in shape as a part of his middle school's track team.

Sasuke's figure, however, was still rather puny compared to Itachi's manful physique. Though, that hardly mattered in Naruto's book. His tastes were largely known as being broad. He was a guy who enjoyed the best of both worlds, after all.

He liked the girls with the big tits, the guys with the pecs, the girls with the steaming hips and long legs. He also liked the shorter boys now and then. Those much smaller than him, curving in the most subtle of places. The ones like Sasuke.

The forbidden fruit. The steamy, jailbate virgins.

The risk was exhilarating. Especially this one, the little brother of the guy he'd been dating for well over two years now. Naruto held back the urge to lick his lips, the thought of being caught crossing his mind and exciting him even further.

The little Uchiha boy, the one known throughout the city as the star student of his school with all of his haughtiness and spoiled arrogance, pounded and drilled into the sheets.

Oh, the delicious tension.

"You're not gonna eat?" Naruto smiled, his blue eyes narrowed in shameless lubricity.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his jet-ink eyes timid towards the steaming Chow Mein and egg rolls on his plate. His hands twirled with themselves somewhere on his lap, his tongue eternally tied and melting in unison to the other's husky voice.

"Come on, _Sasuke_," Naruto teased, reaching to poke the other's cheek from across the rounded table, "I ain't _that _scary, am I?

Sasuke's gaze shifted briefly towards the devious eyes of the other, his cheeks immediately flushing on their own accord.

Naruto looked incredibly bad-ass with those half-inch gauges in his ears. The pierced brow, and tattooed cheeks. Everyone at school knew who he was, the star quarterback at the nearby University's football team.

Six feet of intimidation. Six feet of the unattainable.

Sasuke's skin flared, overwhelmed by the other's inscrutable presence.

"I'm just.. I'm not that hungry," Sasuke managed, grabbing hold of his fork to toss around some of the noodles. "I already ate.. at school, and everything."

Naruto gave out a chuckle, his full lips pouting playfully. "Aw, guess I'll have at it then. Would hate to see it go to waste."

Sasuke watched quietly as Naruto took possession of the plate, his tan hands breaking apart the chopsticks Sasuke hadn't ever learned to use correctly. He ate skillfully with the things, disallowing Sasuke to look away. Whatever Naruto did amazed him to no end, a curse that was placed upon him the very day Itachi had randomly brought Naruto home one night, the both of them having been drunk off their asses.

Sasuke could never forget that scarring evening. So much noise, the continuous grunting. The whoreish moaning, and embarrassing noises the both of them would make all throughout the godforsaken house. Sasuke held back much puke that night, having almost barfed all over his desk the next morning during his first period class.

"So, Kisame forgot about you again, huh?" Naruto tried again, his mouth full as he stuffed a tuft of food into it.

Sasuke tried to meet eyes with him once more, nodding his head in response amidst the other's unabashed chewing.

"Lame. The guy's probably caught up in his sulking. He's always wanted Ita's ass, it's obvious," a flicker of anger sped through Sasuke's innards. He _really _didn't want Itachi mentioned at that moment. The insufferable reminder that the epitome in front of him belonged to none other than his over-protective, pompous brother.

Sasuke nodded in response, nonetheless, eager for the other's attention. Naruto, having noticed this, paused in his eating, digging lascivious knives into the other's shying eyes.

"You like me, don't you?"

Sasuke's eyes widened ten times their size, an abominable amount of blood rushing to the veins in his face. His hands stiffened on his lap, his stomach tingling uncontrollably with an entire legion of butterflies. His voice was gone, the totality of his essence having disappeared somewhere within his constricting throat.

A strange noise of some kind escaped him, however, a noise that only managed to redden him into further embarrassment, that of which was so out of his usual character. Only Naruto could destroy him without even as much as trying, bringing out the inner schoolgirl no one would guess Sasuke Uchiha kept hidden away.

Naruto chuckled, leaning dangerously close.

Sasuke flinched, his breathing a little more frantic than before. He could feel a cold sweat coming, his nerves riveting from beneath his skin at an incoherent rate. Naruto smelled strongly of cologne, the expensive kind, likely one of the many Itachi would spoil him with on a daily basis.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat, his mouth parting to stammer a string of garbled gibberish.

"I-I-"

"Wanna come home with me, little guy?" Naruto whispered, his voice an unforgivably erotic utterance against Sasuke's ear. "We could have _a lot_ of fun."

Sasuke knew he'd faint, die, if he was lucky, his entire being feeling as though it'd melt right into the chair. A permanent flush encased his face, coal eyes wide in disbelief. His continual horror only but increased when he felt a hardening somewhere between his legs the moment Naruto subtly licked at the side of his cheek, his dick twitching hard against the fabric of his drainpipe jeans.

"You want me, don't you? Want my dick sliding slowly up into your ass?"

Sasuke hissed softly in arousal, a tan-colored hand reaching for the crotch of his pants from beneath the rounded table. Sasuke could feel Naruto's hot breath against his face, along with that irresistible grin Sasuke was sure had been the sole culprit of his brother's snaring.

Breathing heatedly, Sasuke slowly began to part his legs, allowing better access for Naruto's wandering hand. The need for the other's touch was desperate, an unquenchable thirst Sasuke masturbated to even as Itachi and Naruto fucked loudly in the other room.

To have him so near, bathing him in attention. Wanting _him_ and not Itachi..

Sasuke's erection stiffened to full attention, the tips of Naruto's fingers caressing somewhere on the censored shaft. An elicited mewl escaped Sasuke's throat, causing Naruto to growl seductively into his ear.

"N-Naru-"

"HEY MORON, ARE YOU READY TO LEAVE?!"

Sasuke's eyes instantly widened, Naruto's warmth having been robbed from him the moment Kiba had screamed his lungs out from the other side of building. Naruto immediately pulled away, straightening his shirt as he casually stood up and shouted right back to the other, his hands cupped firmly against his mouth.

"YEAH, MAN! GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!"

Sasuke stared dumbly at Naruto's back, his dick still pulsing from in between his legs. The embarrassment was paramount, his heart hammering against his chest. If Sasuke could have one wish then, he'd wish for some random hole to die in.

Moments later, Kiba and a redhead Sasuke hadn't seen before began to approach the food court, Naruto having already been walking towards them as if nothing at all had just happened.

Sasuke seethed silently in his seat, shame written all over his face as he tried to will away his dampening boner the more the others neared.

He could steel feel Naruto's hot breath lingering somewhere against his ear.

**oOo**

**I just love a naughty seme!Naru. :3 hehe Don't you?**

**Review for me, and this will most likely continue. c: Pretty fair deal, eh? 'Till soon, loves! xx**


	3. Phone

**I want to finish this as quickly as possible. So I'm gonna be shooting you a lot of chapters in regards to this particular fic. xD I just seriously need to get into the habit of actually _completing_ stuff more often. Don't you think?**

**oOo**

Sasuke's eyes were hesitant pendulums, his erection slowly but surely giving way.

The short redhead who'd had his arms crossed roughly against himself as Kiba and Naruto blabbered on to each other seemed to have been glaring bloody daggers into every inch of his face. Malachite eyes with so much spite and fury painted into them, layer after layer of intimidating, black-netted clothing.. It all made Sasuke want to literally run far, far away.

He watched (while pretending that he wasn't) as the boy's eyes began to narrow, the black rims only but aiding in how menacing the glare was initially intended to be. Sasuke hadn't ever seen eyes like those in person. Perhaps only in the movies he wasn't allowed to see, and on the occasional front cover of metal magazines he'd happen to see whenever he was forced to accompany Itachi to the pharmacy. Eyes that told stories of suicide attempts and alienation. Sasuke's spine shivered as he attempted to look away again, the cold stare of the other still tearing holes deep into his being.

Well, shit. What was that guy's problem?

Though his every gut feeling told Sasuke to go back and wait with Suigetsu while pretending that Naruto hadn't just ran his tongue along his cheek, something from within the general area of Sasuke's clamoring chest ceased him from at all attempting to do so.

Naruto was but a few feet away. Naruto had just shown the interest Sasuke had been pleading to the higher powers to let happen under the secret darkness of every single miserable night. In his bed, while he clenched his eyes shut for all that they would go. Hoping, begging, _wishing_..

For Naruto to finally notice that, like Itachi, he existed, too.

"Dude, I gotta study for a Mid-Term and shit. Let's just go home," Sasuke heard Naruto say from behind the blurry veil of his inner-torment. "I don't have class tomorrow and there's nothing to do here anyway."

Kiba arched a questioning brow, not bothering to delve deeper into Naruto's sudden change of heart. The interest in regards to Naruto's reasoning had died long ago. Kiba had grown to learn after the many years of knowing him that Naruto rarely had any reasoning for anything at all.

"Okay. Cool. Let's hop on out, then."

"Wait!"

The will had built up, the will had taken over. Sasuke simply could not let this opportunity slide.

Sure, he'd look like a complete wannabe trying to hang out with a group of older guys (the scary one included), but as long as Naruto was involved, Sasuke could hardly take any import on the untainted pride he often held up so high from the general population.

Two pairs of eyes (excluding Gaara's, since his were already practically implanted onto Sasuke's face) turned towards the forgotten Uchiha who seemed to have popped out of nowhere.

"Can I come? I mean, I have no way of getting home, anyway. My brother wouldn't mind, I'm sure-"

Naruto smiled a wild smile, his eyes glittering with his natural mischief. Gaara took the moment to finally turn away, having already started walking towards the general direction of the mall's exit. Kiba's eyes shifted towards Naruto again, refusing to believe that his friend of many years could ever possibly have something riding up his sleeve in regards to the Uchiha kid.

Naruto wouldn't _dare_.

"Yeah, sure! The more, the merrier!"

Kiba watched with much skepticism as Naruto innocently ruffled a patch of Sasuke's hair, his feline eyes cautiously narrowed.

Sasuke, on the other, beamed from the inside out. He made sure to follow closely behind the others.

He was absolutely certain now that Naruto hadn't meant to be so passive about the situation that had taken place earlier between them. They were in a public place, after all. People could have potentially seen them, said something, _snitched_.

The explanations were endless, at best.

Sasuke hopped into the car with the other boys, hope fluttering all throughout his chest.

**oOo**

The car ride there had been awkward.

Sitting next to the glowering redhead from earlier had been incredibly daunting. At one point, Sasuke dared to look into the other's menacing eyes, summoning all of the valor he had dwelling inside his guts to not look away. Black met green, but Gaara wouldn't even blink.

The stare continued. Sasuke's eyes began to narrow in annoyance. This was getting ridiculous.

"What are you looking at?" he said sharply amidst Naruto's and Kiba's loud conversation about some girl they went to college with.

The smoke from Kiba's cigarette coming from the front seat bled profusely onto Sasuke's face, causing him to cough a few different times whilst Gaara finally decided to answer his hanging inquiry.

That guy was seriously starting to get on Sasuke's nerves.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

Sasuke's brows immediately tightened against each other, his skin heating.

"Oh yeah? Have you looked in the mirror lately? Freak."

Gaara simply stared blankly at the younger boy for a few more seconds before looking away, his face completely void of all expression. Sasuke relaxed at the notion, crossing his arms against himself as he, too, turned the other way.

What a creep.

"How you two doing back there?" Naruto smiled, his blue eyes reflecting from the rear-view mirror. "Best buds already?"

**oOo**

"Dude, we should have a movie marathon!" Kiba shouted as he carelessly kicked the front door of the house open.

Sasuke had shyly walked in first, taking in what a complete mess the livingroom was. Move-in boxes still piled by the door, empty beer cans decorating every ridge of furniture, clothes marring the floor, the miasma of weed wafting from the hallway..

Sasuke winced, trying to wave away some of the terrible smell.

Itachi had a hissy fit if he as much as saw a grain of dirt anywhere on the carpet. How he even managed to pick up the microscopic size of a single grain of dirt amongst the meters of carpet they had at home? Sasuke did not know. But he did reckon, however, that Itachi would be dying of a heart attack right now if he saw but a mere glimpse of Naruto's current living conditions.

The door slammed loudly, the rude brush of Gaara's shoulder nearly making Sasuke fall flat on his face. He glared at the retreating boy's back, watching as the red-headed weirdo disappeared into the kitchen, the sound of cupboards opening and closing suddenly flooding the house.

"Naw, that's lame." Naruto crossed his arms, a tan hand rubbing thoughtfully at his chin. His leg rested casually against the wall of the livingroom, causing Sasuke's eyes to cement themselves towards his general direction in the most secretive way possible. Naruto noticed this of course, having winked at the young boy with a subtle swipe of his tongue along his lips.

Sasuke's knees weakened at the lascivious notion, his neck nearly snapping as he quickly tried to turn away.

"What do you suggest then, Mr. Cool Guy?" Kiba challenged, his brow risen in slight irritation. Naruto always had the knack of making him seem like the lamest in the group, something the brunette deeply resented.

"I dunno. Any new games out?"

Before Kiba could respond with a rampant vulgarity, Gaara suddenly emerged from the annals of the kitchen, tossing Naruto a soda that almost managed to smack him right across the face. "I have thirty on me. The new COD just came out. Who has enough for the other half?"

The room was left quiet for a long moment, all four boys trading glances to see who would be the one to let up. Naruto shot a toothy smile at Kiba as he approached him, his arm reaching to rest against his friend's shoulder from the side.

Kiba knew what was coming, causing his ridiculously intense urge to punch Naruto's face in to increase tenfold, if that were even possible.

The only time Kiba had, indeed, punched Naruto's face in had been during an altercation at a concert some years ago. Nothing too serious, a fight over some girl from what Kiba could recall. Back in their teens, when Naruto was even more unbearable than he was now. The fight had ended with a broken nose on his part, and a torn jaw from the other.

No charges had been pressed, however. The next day they had gone to the arcade, gamed 'till three in the morning on a school night, and spent the night away watching action flicks the day after that.

"No. I'm not paying for shit this time."

"Aw, c'mon, man! Just this once. Last time, _promise_."

"Fuck you, Naruto. I ain't buying shit."

"I'll get it.. I mean, I have enough money for it. I don't mind."

Sasuke's lips tugged into a sort of smile, a pair of blue eyes watching as little Mr. Fuckable dug into his pockets. Naruto inwardly grinned to himself as he watched several which crumpled Benjamins falling onto the ground.

Spoiled little brat. Fucking filthy rich Uchihas; one of the many reasons Naruto couldn't get enough of them.

"You sure, kid?" Kiba asked, genuinely taken back at the incredibly selfless offer. From what he had heard, Sasuke was more of the greedy type. Just like his brother, just a little less gracious about it.

"Yeah. Totally," he reassured, handing Naruto a legitimate hundred-dollar bill. Naruto kindly accepted the gesture, shooting him a wink.

"Thanks, little guy. I owe ya one."

**oOo**

It had been decided that Kiba and Gaara would be the ones to attain all of the supplies needed for the night.

Alcohol, the new COD, cigarettes, soda, and as many bags of chips that could be found on sale at the nearby liquor store.

The house would have been empty if not for Naruto splayed across the couch and Sasuke sitting quite awkwardly on the other.

It had begun to rain, and the other boys had left about ten or twenty minutes ago. Minutes which consisted of nothing but the loud blaring coming from the tv and Naruto's excited shouting.

Sasuke stared blankly at the screen, unable to understand what the hell was going on. Looked like football, but for all that he cared, it was just the same as baseball.

"Aw shit! He almost had it!" the older of the two shouted, taking a long sip of his second beer of the evening. "That guy's always bluffing! He needs to get his ass whooped!"

Sasuke looked down towards his lap, not knowing what to make of the situation. He was finally alone with Naruto, and as he hadn't at all perceived, Naruto seemed to have been ignoring his very existence.

A pale hand reached sullenly for the back-pocket of his jeans, pulling out the expensive smartphone Itachi had gotten him just last week. He had about thirty of them now, each one of them unable to satisfy Sasuke's many needs for any longer than a week.

His fingers slid sluggishly onto the glassy screen, wondering if Naruto would even notice if he just up and left through the front door. Probably not. The tv seemed to be of far more importance to him than anything Sasuke could possibly offer.

It hurt. But he had already decided that he wouldn't give this up.

This was the sole opportunity he'd been dreaming of, after all. His surreptitious, lustful crush of many years; so near, so _close_. Sasuke had already lost count of how many wet dreams Naruto had caused him throughout his life, of how many times he had fantasized of Naruto taking the totality of his virginity.

The thoughts were lewd and shameless. He wanted Naruto to do everything to him. Every scene he'd seen in porn, every position he'd come across in magazines, right down to the kinky shit he'd hear from his friends. Everything.

But above all, he wanted to perhaps.. _feel_ how it would be like to be encased in Naruto's arms.

The thought of holding hands with him made the butterflies in Sasuke's stomach twitch. The thought itself was ridiculous beyond belief, but Sasuke could not deny that he often pictured it while he daydreamed away during class. While the teachers blabbered away about things he already knew ten times over, while Itachi and Naruto exchanged turns to pound the shit out of each other in the other room..

To hold hands with Naruto, to cuddle with him in bed. To kiss like the actors would in the movies..

For Naruto to want him. To _love_ him.

Sasuke melted from his thoughts, melted from anger. Anger because the possibility of it all actually ensuing was absurd at best. And because Itachi (the bastard) already had everything Sasuke could only but dream of someday having.

Naruto.

Sasuke was almost certain those two had done just about everything by now. Jealousy seethed from within him, his thumb scrolling a little more violently against the screen on his phone. It wasn't fair. What did Itachi have that he didn't? That he _couldn't_? Sure, his brother was a little older, but that meant just about nothing.

Sasuke knew he was already much smarter than Itachi, more ambitious, and much more talented. He knew this even though his dead parents never grew to recognize it.

He knew this even though Naruto couldn't fucking _see_ it sitting right in front of him.

Couldn't see that, unlike his brother, he wasn't a prudish prick who had no idea of what the word 'fun' and 'exciting' consisted of. He could make Naruto happy. Give him all the sex he wanted (something Sasuke more than knew was a prominent issue in his older brother's dying relationship), watch the games with him, buy him the same shit Itachi did, only better. Anything. Anything at all.

It just wasn't fair.

"You okay there?"

Sasuke snapped from out of his tempestuous trance, having noticed that his thumb had been practically pillaging the defenseless screen on his phone. His cheeks warmed, embarrassed at the thought of how stupid he had been looking for God knows how long.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," he stammered, quickly exiting whatever app he had been on.

"You looked like you were having a pretty heated convo with someone," Naruto muttered, lowering the volume to the tv. Sasuke deemed the game must have gone on halftime, or something, for Naruto to have done something so scandalous like lowering the volume. "Someone messing with you?"

Sasuke quickly shook his head 'no', his gaze intent and nervous somewhere on his phone. After all of this time, he still had a hell of a hard time looking into the Zion of what was those beryl-blue eyes that only Naruto had.

So blue, so colored, so deep, and so beautiful.

Sasuke held his breath, pretending to text the friend he never had or wanted.

"Good, or I'd beat their ass," Naruto grinned, crossing his long legs in the manliest of ways. "Itachi get you that?"

"Get me what..?"

"That million dollar phone in your hand, what else?"

"Yeah.. He did. My other one broke," he lied, managing to take a brief glimpse of Naruto's dagger-like stare.

"You're a spoiled little brat, aren't you?" Naruto chuckled, a pierced brow slanted in the most heart-throbbing of ways. Sasuke marveled how someone could look so suave no matter what they did. His heart regained its pace from within his chest, his fingers fumbling for something to do on the screen of his phone. "Get everything handed to ya by your big brother?"

"I'm not.. And, no, I don't," Sasuke defended, his voice a little more unsteady than before. If it weren't Naruto accusing him of such blatant inanities, he'd of kicked someone in the dick by now.

"That's okay," Naruto smiled, leaning in as he casually rested his elbows on either knee, "I bet I can spoil you better than he can. _Right now_."

Sasuke's eyes widened, his mouth parting just enough for Naruto's gaze to slowly fall upon it.

Such pink lips, so full, so supple, and so terribly inexperienced. Naruto held the strong urge to lick his lips, his blue eyes dangerously narrowed. The right end of his mouth tugged ever so slightly to the side, a libidinous smirk of some kind that drove Sasuke to feel unbearably hot and heavy in a matter of seconds.

"You okay? Did I come off a little too strong?" Naruto purred, so close that Sasuke could smell the very familiar cologne from earlier before emitting from that toned neck. "Or, is it just that.. you aren't interested?"

At that, Naruto formed a sort of childish pout, hardly believable in its efforts, yet Sasuke immediately jumped at the opportunity to cure it.

Him? _Not_ interested? A reasoning almost as absurd as a pig sprouting wings out of nowhere.

"N-no! I mean, no, it's not that- It's just.." Sasuke hadn't noticed the way he'd grown so bold, having sat up straight in his seat in a notion of fearlessness. "It's just-"

Naruto grinned an insidious grin, dark mischief in his eyes. "You're cute when you stop being so fucking shy, you know that? I like that."

The air, Sasuke could have sworn, had choked somewhere deep within his throat, nearly ending him the moment he felt Naruto take a seat right beside him, the warmth of the other's taller figure radiating onto his own smaller one in an unendurable wave of concupiscence.

The tension, the need, the r_aw_ desire. It'd all shone almost shamelessly through the cloudy visage of Sasuke's ebony eyes, his brows clasped against each other in instant arousal. Naruto growled quietly in his ear, his minty breath dancing all along Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke exhaled slowly, his heart hammering at full power against his chest.

"God, I want you bad," the older hissed, his lips brushing gently against a very tense neck. "You're so sexy, so soft."

A wandering hand landed somewhere along Sasuke's thigh, the tips of Naruto's fingers teasing as they made their way towards the burning spot between Sasuke's quivering thighs. A pink-tinted mouth parted on its own accord in unison to Naruto's boldness, a soft sigh of arousal escaping almost timidly from it.

Sasuke made sure to slowly spread his legs, allowing Naruto all of the access that he could ever possibly grant. Naruto smirked at this, his eyes studying Sasuke's incredibly vulnerable expression as he pushed him gently against the arm of the couch.

His weight lied evenly splayed, a weight that drove Sasuke's erection to stiffen to the max against Naruto's clothed thigh. "You're hard already, _Sasuke_. Want me that bad?"

This time, Sasuke nodded quickly, his eyes almost pleading for the other to continue. Naruto happily complied, one of his hands already unbuttoning the younger boy's jeans.

"Ever had your dick touched before?" Naruto whispered, his voice husky.

Sasuke shook his head, a small noise of need escaping him the moment Naruto had literally whipped out his cock from the constricting snare of his jeans. Before he could let out any more embarrassing, girlish noises, however, Naruto had leaned down to lock him in a searing kiss.

Sasuke's face immediately tensed, every limb on his body feeling as if it were suddenly set on fire. Naruto's lips were so soft against him, so experienced, and so malleable. A taste so unbearably sweet, that the mere sensation of it sent Sasuke into a leaking frenzy, pre-cum dripping wildly from Naruto's steady grasp.

A soft tongue licked slowly along Sasuke's lips as Naruto slowly began to pump against his length, begging for an entrance. Sasuke immediately gave in, his howl of arousal having been eaten in its entirety somewhere within their profound kiss.

Naruto kissed almost perfectly (not that Sasuke had much experience in the matter, but he knew already that nothing could ever possibly come close to this), the cottony, fluid ministrations of his tongue nearly driving Sasuke into a distressingly hasty orgasm. He'd felt as though he'd shoot his load at any moment, the vice-like feeling of Naruto's dampened palm rubbing him for all that he could endure.

Sasuke's balls tensed painfully against him, completely defenseless beneath the other's slow-paced kissing and experient caressing. Whenever Naruto's thumb would reach to rub the sensitive slit on the very tip of his dick, Sasuke would moan loudly into the other's mouth, thick ropes of clear fluids seeping to further bathe Naruto's pumping hand.

The feeling was unlike anything. No one had ever touched him there before, let alone_ kissed_ him. Sasuke desperately bucked his hips forward, into Naruto's hand, begging for more of that delicious friction. Naruto smirked against him, briefly pulling away from their kiss; a string of saliva connecting their mutually flushed lips. Sasuke breathed heavily against him, his normally pallid cheeks veiled in a heavy cape of pink.

"You like that?" Naruto hissed, his bright and scintillant eyes now cloudy and heavily lidded. "Like your dick in my hand?"

Sasuke quickly nodded, a string of mewls escaping him as Naruto's pace on him increased. The sound of squelching fluids resounded from beneath them, causing Sasuke to redden further in heightened embarrassment. He reached to tangle his arms around Naruto's neck, begging for the kiss from before to take place once again.

But Naruto didn't give it.

Instead, he stared lustfully into Sasuke's timid gaze, watching closely whenever the other's lips parted to let out a whoreish whimper or two. Naruto could only but imagine how the little Uchiha boy would sound if he were actually fucking him at that moment. The thought slowly began to get Naruto hard, his erection having been close to nonexistent the entire time.

It always did take quite a bit to actually get him hard, something Itachi often had no problem in overcoming.

"N-Naruto.. I'm gonna-!"

For the delicious splurge of the second, Naruto hammered against Sasuke's aching dick at an incredible speed, his eyes intent on the other's shying gaze as Sasuke quivered from the intensity of his peak. He'd let out a moan like no other, femininely pitched just enough to have left Naruto grinning like a madman.

Heavens, he was good at this shit.

Naruto reckoned he should be able to make a living out of making whores out of Uchihas at this rate.

Thick strings of hot cum dripped lewdly from Naruto's palm as he brought it up for Sasuke to see. Sasuke breathed heavily in fatigue, his eyes barely managing to stay open as he stared blankly at Naruto's soiled hand.

The embarrassment was paramount. Had he really just shot out_ that _much? So quickly..?

"Open wide," Naruto lulled. Sasuke obeyed, his pink lips falling open at a sluggish pace. "Let me see you lick it off."

A spark of hesitancy shot right through Sasuke's pride at the lewd demand, his eyes lazily intent on the cum-covered hand that had already formed a pool of white liquid somewhere along his face. Naruto didn't waver in his command, however, his brows already beginning to furrow in a notion of impatience.

Sasuke swallowed away whatever was left of his remaining ego, leaning up towards Naruto's soiled palm.

A pair of blue eyes watched curiously as two fingers sensuously disappeared between the snatch of Sasuke's plump lips, traces of cum staining them on the edges. Naruto slowly pushed his fingers further in, rubbing them along the inside of the younger boy's cheek. Sasuke gagged a little, turning his head to the side in discomfort.

Naruto smiled at this as he slowly slid his fingers out from that dainty little mouth. He marveled at them, how clean they now were.

"Did you like that?" he whispered, his knee strategically caressing against Sasuke's naked erection.

Sasuke hissed a soft breath, his eyes scintillating in utter longing as he tried again to reach for a kiss to no avail.

"We could go to my room, you know. I could fuck you 'till you cry, tie you up, eat your ass, fill all of your holes with my cum.." Sasuke felt as though he'd faint. His breathing went harsh, wanting nothing more but to kiss Naruto one more time, and to let him do the unthinkable all night long for as long as he would like. "And I _might_ even let you ride me. What do you say, _Sasuke_?"

Before Sasuke could respond to the other's lecherous invitation, the sound of a jangling door being practically gored open had suddenly inundated the entirety of the house.

Several footsteps of what seemed to be from several people began to approach the general direction of the livingroom.

A pair of jet-ink eyes widened at an impossible volume, Naruto having almost catapulted off of Sasuke as if the boy had suddenly attained some sort of flesh-eating virus.

"WE'RE BACK, BITCHES!"

**oOo**

**Hehehheheheh. Cx **

**Comment down beloww? I'd like to know what's going on through your lovely minds right now. O-o xx**


	4. Cuts

**Sorry for the tardiness. (: Please enjoy. This is one of my personal favorites, this chapter is.**

**I disclaim, as I do not own Naruto's sexiness. :'c**

**oOo**

Kiba strolled right in.

A girl a few inches shorter than him hugged lightly at his arm, while the other carried two bags of what seemed to be junk food. A wide grin graced his face the moment he set foot in the livingroom, hair soaked from the rain.

Gaara stood close by, a six-pack of Heinekens held firmly against his chest while he struggled to keep a phone balanced against his ear. Sasuke watched as the boy waddled clumsily towards the kitchen, a hellishly irritated look on his face.

Naruto began to approach Kiba rather casually, his previous surprise hidden strategically behind a smile that was worthy enough for a Trident commercial.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably on the couch. He hardly knew these people, and what had happened seconds ago made his soul ache right down to the core.

His desire was profound. His desire for Naruto, an endless, perpetual storm. Why was it that every time Naruto showed him affection, he acted as though it never happened? As though it were some sort of joke?

"Brought your girl?" Naruto smirked, his blue eyes immediately falling towards the girl's heavy chest.

Kiba didn't fail to notice this, having nudged said girl closer to himself.

"Yeah. Problem?"

"Naw, man, 'course not."

As he relieved Kiba of the bags, however, Naruto shot his friend's girlfriend a stealthy wink. The results gave him a surge of confidence. The girl reddened, immediately looking away. Naruto knew fully well of Hinata's undying crush on him. Hell, he'd known since eighth grade.

"Fucking game was like sixty bucks, man," Kiba said, turning to give his girl a peck on the cheek. He wondered for a split second why she'd been blushing so hard, but he immediately shrugged it off, deeming it was just his irresistible manly charm that had caused it. He lead her towards the couch, his feline eyes careful on Naruto's every move. If he as much as _tried _anything with Hinata that night, he'd be a dead one. "We miss anything?"

Ripping a bag of chips open, Naruto threw himself on the couch opposite of Sasuke, grinning. "No_p_e," he popped, "Just the game. It sucked, though. I'm pissed."

Sasuke didn't miss the way Hinata kept stealing glances at him. He also didn't miss the looks Naruto would give her in return while Kiba was not looking.

Sasuke seethed, tempted to tackle the woman to the ground.

"You okay, Uchiha?" Kiba asked out of nowhere, one of his hands toying with a strand of Hinata's purple hair. "You look like you don't wanna be here. I could drive you home if you wan-"

"No..! I mean, no, thanks. I'm good. Just.." he glanced quickly towards Naruto, noticing the way he wasn't paying any attention at all. The beer and chips he was indulging on seemed to have been of far more importance. Eyes narrowed, Sasuke turned towards the ground. "I'm just bored, that's all."

Before Kiba could press on (since he did find it a little.. _awkward_ for a thirteen year-old to be around a bunch of guys who were quite blatantly planning to get drunk for the night), Gaara emerged from the hallway, tossing Kiba back his phone.

"Your sister's pissed, ain't she?"

"Apparently."

"Sucks. Why?"

"Just shit. Wanna do a round?"

Without missing a beat, Kiba reached for the PS3, successfully turning it on. Gaara sank down to the ground next to the couch, placing the mic against his ear. Sasuke watched quietly from somewhere in the background, unsure of what to do with himself.

Naruto wouldn't even look at him.

Instead, he seemed to have been busy devouring that weird girl with his eyes. He'd lick his lips at her, stared at her until she squirmed, quite literally undressing her without even as much as moving a muscle.

Everything Naruto had done to Sasuke at the mall, he was doing to her, as well.

The same day. The same _night._

Sasuke's heart sank. Sank right down into the pits of his stomach. He could feel it eroding and burning within the bile he felt like puking out at that moment. The only thing that stopped the tears from coming out was the meager amount of pride he had left somewhere in him.

Sasuke thought back to the kiss they shared, wondering if it had even meant anything at all.

Somewhere along the loud, grueling hours, he asked Kiba where the bathroom was, and was directed towards the hall.

**oOo**

Itachi's arm rested against his desk, the nearby window presenting him with the snow that fell softly from the outside.

It was quiet in his office. His desk lied cluttered with piles of old papers on one side and unfulfilled contracts on the other. He'd thought of Sasuke much earlier, having sent several texts to his phone, yet receiving no response. He'd called, as well, but the only outcome he'd gotten from his troubles had been a snarky voice message he had hardly been able to make out.

Itachi let out a stifled sigh of some sorts, tapping softly with his fingers into the emptiness of the room.

It was lonely. The mountains of work he had yet to fill out only piled on to his gloom.

He thought of Naruto, but a frown immediately creased against his brows, dismissing the thought almost instantly. Naruto had a talent for making an empty room feel even emptier by simply setting foot in it. Though, it hadn't always been so..

Lost in thought, Itachi's gaze shifted briefly towards the soft knock at the door, his fingers ceasing casually in their tapping. He took a practiced sip of his coffee, staring blankly towards his desk.

"Come in."

A woman with royal-blue hair stepped in. A paper flower adorned the loose bun on her head, a nice touch to the longer strands that lied free to frame elegantly against her face. She wore a dress skirt, and a dark, button-up blouse. She carried a tray in her hands, a bottle of wine and two glasses strategically placed on its surface.

The clicking of her heels caused Itachi to glance towards her just once before turning away towards the window again just as quickly.

"I made coffee earlier. I'm alright for now."

The woman's heels halted to a pause, the sound of the tray being placed elsewhere disrupting the silence that Itachi would have otherwise preferred.

"I see. The contract with the designer," she began, "Have you completed it?"

Itachi sat motionless, the blank paper beneath his hand speaking for itself. The woman's lip tugged downwards for just a moment before looking back up towards her superior.

"You'll lose the line," she tried again, "You should attempt to keep it, at least to a reasonable extent. You've already let so many go-"

"You're wearing red," Itachi said to the window, dismissing the woman's concern. "You often wear black."

There was a brief silence. "It hurts the company when you're like this-"

"I've never seen snow until today. I wonder what Sasuke would think of it.."

Konan shut her eyes, biting her lip as a way to stop herself from snapping at the older man. She approached the desk, taking a seat on the sole chair resting before it. Itachi paid no mind when she reached into her hair, tugging off the flower that had previously adorned her bun. Her amber eyes looked at it for just a moment before gracefully setting it next to Itachi's unmoving hand.

She waited, but there was no response.

"That boy you're with.."

_Now _there was, a graceless one at that.

Konan watched quietly as Itachi's piercing eyes turned to rest towards hers, a light furrow of his brow telling her that she had completely caught him off guard. Her stare never wavered in its resolve, her face void of all expression.

"I could never understand your reasoning behind it."

She could almost _taste _Itachi's confusion. The subject of Naruto had always been a sort of enigma. One that absolutely no one dared to bring up, yet nearly everyone knew everything of.

"Why so?" Itachi uttered a long minute later, finally taking note of the origami flower Konan had previously placed next to his hand.

"Itachi," she chuckled, "He's an infant who'd do anything for attention. I know you feel.. _responsible_, but you should realize even now that he is affecting who you are."

Itachi's eyes widened in a way that would be entirely unnoticeable to most, yet more than blatantly clear to his secretary of seven years. He opened his mouth, but could think of nothing to say in return.

"Just look. Notice what is obvious. Surely those eyes of yours can see through his kiddish deceit."

"What..?"

"You deserve more than a dawdling, worthless child, Itachi. What of a family? Do you not desire your lineage to fair on?"

Before he could catch his composure from Konan's dreadfully bold statements, a thin hand with an array of cerise-painted nails reached out to rest against his cheek, the discrete smell of flowers immediately brimming at his nostrils. He froze, the expression on Konan's face exceedingly monotonous as it always was.

An unreadable individual. A woman with art and beauty written all over her, yet Itachi swore that he could see a slithering serpent lingering underneath.

Itachi's eyes fell towards the diamond scintillating brightly around her ring finger. It looked ridiculously expensive, worthy of someone who was deeply adored beyond all measure. The jewel was cut into the shape of a rose. Only Pein would go as far as to please that woman to such a tremendous volume.

The invitation to their coming wedding rested in Itachi's drawer still. He'd been invited to be best man just last week.

He turned to the side, catching hold of her hand as he gently pulled it away from him.

"Don't toy with me, Konan," he whispered, discretely sliding the flower she'd given him towards her direction. "I'm sure Pein is ecstatic for the upcoming month. I have yet to give him my best wishes."

There was a long, stifling silence before the angry clicking of heels resounded loudly into the dimly-lit room. The loud quake of the door slamming closed was presented as Itachi's only response.

He looked towards his desk, noticing the flower was now gone. He stared at where it had been for a few more seconds before finally turning back towards the window, carmine eyes intent on the white ice falling from the sky.

Surely Sasuke would enjoy the falling of snow.

**oOo**

He wouldn't answer.

The piece of shit wouldn't _fucking _answer.

Naruto had called him at least twenty different times now, not counting the innumerable amount of texts he'd sent all throughout the day in hopes of a fucking _response_ of some bloody kind.

He deemed Itachi would respond sooner or later, hell, he always did, that perhaps the bastard was in one of his shitty meetings or something. But even until now, somewhere in the fucking AMs, he _still_ wouldn't respond.

Pissed, Naruto successfully wore down the bathroom's tiled floor with his frenetic pacing, an infernally ticked expression marking against his face. He'd left about ten different voice messages now, each expressing his seething anger to accurate extents.

The noise of Kiba's loud cheering only managed to piss him off even more. Did that guy ever shut the fuck up? Or that fucking slag of a girlfriend, did she ever stop giggling like some sort of retard?

Violently dialing Itachi's number one more time, Naruto clutched unto the sink, attempting to control his temper at least by a little bit. He took deep breaths. He'd kill shit at this point, and even he knew that wouldn't be good. He was known as the dude who kept his cool, who was chill under any given circumstance no matter how much the world freaked from around him.

He definitely wasn't about to let some grandiloquent, overblown idiot destroy that. _Hell _no.

Before Naruto could rip the phone away from his ear to once again re-dial, the sound of the ringing suddenly ceased. Meaning, Itachi had finally answered.

Naruto's heart took a pause, a knot of sheer wrath clenching hard inside his throat. He glared fiercely into the mirror, taking a deep breath before prompting himself to speak.

"Why the fuck haven't you been answering?" he hissed, clenching hard onto the marble of the sink.

Silence.

"Hello?_ Hello_?"

Nothing.

"I know you're there! Quit fucking around with me, Itachi! What's going on? Where are you? What are you doing?"

A decade later, "Thinking."

Naruto swore he could see the expanse of hell reflecting from his eyes. His head throbbed in choler, his biceps flexing with the temptation to shatter the bathroom's sole mirror. His skin stretched painfully against his body, his yellow brows clasped against each other in a cluster of ire. If only he could.. if only.. **FUCKFUCKFUCK****!**

"About _WHAT_?"

"Things."

"Where are you?"

"Here."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

Silence.

"Fuck man, fucking answer me! Are you-"

"I have to go."

"Why?"

"Business. Important matters."

"What? What the fuck? Aren't I impor-"

"Naruto.."

"WHAT?"

There was a dreary pause, one that left Naruto's brain pulsing from within his skull.

"Goodnight."

"W-wait!"

_Click_.

Fuming from every cavum in his body, Naruto knocked his cellphone against the wall, instantly tearing the battery from it. He threw a punch at the wall immediately after, denting it. The door wasn't spared as he threw several kicks at it, his flailing tantrum all but causing several hundred dollars in damages that he knew he wouldn't be able to afford once the landlord found out.

Cursing several obscenities, he slammed the door to the bathroom open, causing the entire house to shake as a result. There was a silence coming from the livingroom, even Kiba had stopped egging Gaara on all of a sudden. Naruto stampeded his way upstairs regardless, which meant having to pass by where everyone else was.

Having been blinded by fury, Naruto almost tripped over Akamaru in the process, causing the puppy to yelp out in pain from having had his paw stepped on. Kiba, of course, didn't fail to notice. He immediately stood from the couch, fearlessly approaching his infuriated friend.

Naruto could have all the childish tantrums his little heart desired, but once Akamaru got hurt in the process, that was on a WHOLE 'nother level.

"The fuck's your problem, man? You stepped on him!" He shoved Naruto's shoulder, effectively swirling the shorter boy on his heels.

Kiba was met with a hellishly distorted expression. Damn, Naruto looked _pissed_.

Ignoring his friend's genuine concern, Naruto instead looked towards the direction of the livingroom. Three pairs of eyes stared in utter silence. Even Gaara seemed shocked by the sudden violence. Sasuke sat somewhere close to him, his eyes immediately shying away the moment Naruto looked towards his direction.

Naruto glared. "What the FUCK are you all looking at?"

"Calm the fuck down, bro, the fuck's wrong with you?" Kiba pressed, shoving his body closer to the other so that Naruto was forced to look away from the livingroom.

Kiba was taller. _Much_ taller.

"Get the fuck away from me, man, I ain't shittin' with you right now," Naruto hissed, making the lethal mistake of pushing Kiba hard enough so that he almost hit the wall.

Kiba didn't take this lightly. He shoved the shorter boy right back, effectively knocking Naruto on the ground without much effort.

"You better calm your shit, bro. Don't fucking touch me like that. Get the fuck outta here."

Turning on his heels, Kiba prepped himself to go back towards the livingroom.

"Kiba!" Hinata shouted. Kiba turned, but it was too late. Naruto had taken a blow at him, and the impact of his fist against bone was more than sickeningly clear throughout the house.

Sasuke pressed his back against the wall as Hinata covered her mouth with her hand, eyes wide with shock.

Gaara stared, his scandalous display of emotion being expressed as his mouth slowly fell open.

Kiba was bleeding from his nose.

Within the flash of a second Kiba recovered from the blow, drops of blood staining against his shirt as he struck his fist against Naruto's jawline. The impact was louder than the one before it. Naruto flew to the ground, the back of his skull hitting against a frame.

That didn't faze him, however, His blue eyes shot open in cindering wrath, spearing his weight and using the staggering use of impact he'd gotten from his time in football to tackle Kiba down onto the ground. He threw several blows with his fists, some that effectively landed on their target, but it wasn't long until Kiba was the one dominating on top again.

There was another nauseating crackle of stricken bone seconds later.

Kiba got up, relieving Naruto of his weight. Naruto's nose immediately began to spill rivers of fresh blood as he struggled to get up, his blue eyes dull with pain as he touched gingerly against his jaw.

He hissed an obscenity beneath his breath, but Kiba stood his ground.

"Don't make me break your face, moron. Just be chill and get the fuck out until you calm your shit down."

"F-Fuck you.."

"I didn't want to have to do that, but you need to get your act together."

Having had enough of being talked down to in front everyone, Naruto threw himself at his friend again. Though, this time, Kiba caught him just in time, locking him in an effective neck-hold from behind.

"Don't fuck with me," he breathed quietly into Naruto's ear, strengthening the hold around his neck. Kiba's leather jacket let out a noise at the action. Naruto squirmed. "In a fair match, you know I'd break both your legs."

Letting go of him, Kiba watched Naruto cautiously. To his surprise, however, Naruto had gotten the hint and stumbled up towards the stairs. Kiba didn't miss the death glare he'd been given beforehand, however.

Hinata was already rushing towards his side, cupping Kiba's bloody face into her hands. Her pale eyes exuded profound worry. She was crying. Kiba smiled.

"I'm alright, babe."

Sasuke's eyes fell towards the bloody trail Naruto had left behind from somewhere in the livingroom, and then turned towards Kiba.

His eyes slowly narrowed into a glare.

**oOo**

It was somewhere around five in the morning.

Sasuke had been offered the couch to sleep in, and had taken it without thanks.

While the others thought he had been sleeping, he could both hear and see Kiba and that girl making-out somewhere on the other couch before they finally (and thankfully) decided to migrate to a room somewhere in the hallway.

Gaara, having had a completely blank expression on his face as this was all going on, gamed away until he, too, passed out with the screen on pause. He sat against the couch Sasuke had been lying on, his red hair somewhere next to the area of where Sasuke's knees were.

Sasuke stared absently at the batch of fiery tresses for a few minutes before quietly getting up from underneath the covers, wondering somewhere within his mind if that was the creep's natural hair color. Freed from the snares of the livingroom, Sasuke tiptoed his way towards the stairs. He made sure not to step on any of the dry blood.

The upper partition of the house was messier than the bottom. Sasuke deemed the second floor belonged to only Naruto, as there was only one door and one bathroom in the small corridor. A lone frame decorated the wall next to the room's door.

It was of a woman with a long, cherry mane carrying a baby with a full head of hair against her chest. She had a smile that resembled Naruto's in more ways than one. Sasuke stared for a long moment, taking note of the blond man standing somewhere in the background.

If it weren't for a few glitches here and there, he could've passed for Naruto's identical twin.

Taking a breath, Sasuke reached towards the knob of the door, his heart pulsing at his throat. He didn't quite know when the urge had birthed, but he knew he had to see Naruto again that night. The way Kiba had hurt him had caused Sasuke to bubble in his own share of anger. If he weren't trapped in that puny body of his, he sure as hell would've smashed Kiba's face in.

The door clicked quietly as it slowly began to part open. The distinct smell of marijuana wafted from out of its crevice, and Sasuke was forced to hold back a gag from within his throat. He cautiously stepped inside, carefully pushing the door closed.

The room was dark, barely lit by the window that lied next to Naruto's bedside. There was a mess all around. Sasuke gulped, gliding on his tiptoes towards Naruto's sleeping figure. He found Naruto's soft snoring to be endearing, and a small smile tugged lightly onto Sasuke's lips.

Naruto was so beautiful.

Ebony eyes stared in sheer fascination as Naruto's chest rose and sunk in patterned intervals. He wore a thin t-shirt, one that was thin enough to mark against the gallant body build that Naruto so shamelessly sported. Sasuke's gaze lowered into that of profound admiration, his heart pounding in all of its heated enamourment.

Naruto's arms were smooth, strong and taut with solid muscle. His legs lied messily splayed and tangled within the sheets, one of them having freed itself in all of its nakedness for Sasuke to see. From the smooth dexterity of it, Sasuke could instantly tell that Naruto shaved. Shaved everything. There wouldn't be a trace of hair anywhere on his body if it weren't for that batch of yellow-wheat hair that adorned his head.

Sasuke blushed, his hand shakily reaching out to trace along Naruto's forearm.

He was so soft, so strong, and so perfect.

Before he could find the will to pull away, however, Sasuke immediately caught sight of an indented array of scars overwhelming the expanse of Naruto's bicep. The cicatrices looked deep and pronounced, likely caused by a very sharp object. Sasuke's brows furrowed lightly against each other, noticing that the marks were far too strategically placed to have been made by accident.

There were so many of them, too. He lifted Naruto's sleeve by just a little, careful not to rouse him, noticing that the scars didn't end there at all. Sasuke winced, noticing three that were still red and crisp with warm blood. They looked painful. The torn flesh surrounding the slits was a raw shade of purple.

Sasuke gingerly traced his finger against one of the open cuts, his eyes tender towards Naruto's closed ones.

Did he.. _do_ this to himself? These inflictions?

His heart warming, Sasuke brought his hand to Naruto's larger one, taking a loving hold on it.

Was Naruto in pain? Did he hurt..? Was he lonely? Could Sasuke help?

Lost in his own train of thought, and certainly not thinking in his right mind, Sasuke brought Naruto's hand to rest on his cheek, the warmth of it causing him to close his eyes in silent worship. He made believe somewhere in his mind that Naruto was awake, that Naruto had willingly caressed his hand upon him, smiling at him, looking into his eyes..

Sasuke took in a shaky breath, his knees growing weak as he stood.

Using his other hand, Sasuke began to ghost his thin fingers against Naruto's neck, lightly fondling the contours of it. Then his collarbone, his chest, his gauges, the piercing on his left brow..

Sasuke's unconditional, never-ending love for the Adonis of what was Naruto seethed and bubbled from within him. How he so wished to kiss him just one more time.. To lie next to him, to cuddle against his chest.

Taken and delirious, Sasuke slowly began to sink himself onto the bed next to Naruto's sleeping figure, absently careful that he wouldn't make too much noise.

The heat was overwhelming.

Sasuke soon found his way inside the covers, and wasted no time to press his body flush against Naruto's own larger one. He could feel the other's soft snoring against his hair, and he felt as though he could now officially die a happy person.

Sasuke snuggled close, as close as humanely possible, draping Naruto's strong arm against himself so that he could hug it against his chest for comfort. His legs curled from beneath the covers, effectively molding himself into Naruto so that they were spooning rather intimately from within the warm secrecy of the blankets.

Sasuke blushed at the feeling of Naruto's private area pressing firmly against his ass. It felt so good. If only this would happen every night.. In this very room, looking into each other's eyes while a movie played silently in the background..

Sighing quietly to himself, and gradually losing consciousness to an unpremeditated slumber, Sasuke hugged harder against Naruto's arm. Before he could finally lose himself to a dangerous sleep, however, the rousing of Naruto's figure caused his eyes to immediately snap open.

Sasuke froze on the spot, feeling as Naruto pulled his arm away from his grasp.

"Huh...?" he mumbled, blue eyes struggling to open from the clasp of deep sleep. "The fuck..?"

Naruto was up at that point, and Sasuke's heart seemed to have completely stopped working. He slid off the bed in the flash of a millisecond, messily taking the covers down with him.

Black eyes lied wide open in fright, expression completely glazed over.

Sasuke quivered on the ground.

Naruto was looking at him now, eyes narrowed from sleep from within the dark room.

"You.."

**oOo**

**Oh, I just love Sasuke to pieces in this..**

**Sweet little thing. Wanna hug him. (x Konan's a sly one. Hehe**

**COMMENTS MAKE MAH FINGAHS MOVE. xx**


End file.
